Vindictive: Dead man's Descent
by Helgenraiser124
Summary: We all know what life is like in the world of the living. But, the one thing we don't know is what we fear and in turn why we fear Death. Why we fear the after life. One unfortunate soul acquires a forbidden power after his Death to control what gave him his ticket to the afterlife...Death...and watch as his thirst for revenge changes all those around him.


VINDICTIVE: Dead man falling Chapter 1

Heaven and hell suppose two distinct species of men,

the good and the bad. But the greatest Part of mankind

float betwixt vice and virtue.

He woke up, feeling nothing but emptiness and silence shrouding him. He wondered what he was doing here and how he got here. His head felt dizzy, there was a bland taste in his mouth, his gut churned, and he felt that the worst the world had to offer to him was looming above him. And as it would turn out, the worst the world had to offer was indeed headed his way.

In front of him was something that made him want to scream, but he was too petrified to do so. The being he dared to look at made him feel like he was staring into an empty abyss of darkness that had no end. The longer he stared at it the worse that bland taste in his mouth got. He attempted to get up to try and do…anything other than stare at whatever this was all the while noticing how he had never seen something like this before. He thought back to how he got into this situation in the first place. There was a floating being with it's legs and face not visible, only it's arms protruding out of black torn sleeves. One of these arms was holding a grey scythe that made his eyes hurt just looking at it, and the arms themselves looked as if they were covered in shadows.

"Rick, your day of judgment has arrived." the cloaked being finally said in an eerie yet dry tone.

"W-w-what are y-you, wh-who are you, where am I!?" the person now known as Rick shouted.

"I have come to guide your wretched soul to damnation for all of eternity in Hell for your violent and malicious acts of sin."

Rick was dumbfounded not only by the being but. what it said about taking him to Hell. "Wait, what!? Hell!? What the f*** are you talking about a-and w-what's going on he-whoa!" Rick said before the being swung it's massive scythe directly at him.

"Avoiding your judgment is only delaying the inevitable Rick," the being plainly said.

Just as the being was about to strike again Rick feeling, fear, desperation, and …anger, an emotion he knew all too well, Rick charged at the figure, took him to the ground and thought how surprisingly easy it was to down. He calculated, "Either I'm very strong or this…thing is weak."

He didn't have time to decide Like a zombie the cloaked being rose up as if from a grave and launched Rick off of him in one effortless, fluid motion. Rick was slammed to the ground with inhuman force.

Rick didn't stop though. He rose back up to be met eye to hidden eyes with the being figure. Rick with just seconds to spare grabbed the scythe before it could be used to hit him with it's sharp end. He held onto the scythe tightly. Whatever life he was in he needed to save himself..he did not know if this was death or what but he had to save himself. "STOP RESISTING YOUR JUDGEMENT RICK!" the cloaked figure shouted while gripping the large staff end of the scythe. "ACCEPT YOUR JUDGEMENT!"

The strange being was getting the upper-hand on Rick, pushing the staff end of the scythe down on him. All the while Rick was getting angrier and angrier, and the more angry he got the more he pushed the scythe back Getting to his feet, in one fluid motion he grabbed the scythe. "GRAAAAARGH!" was all that Rick could hear himself yell as he charged the being now armed with it's own scythe. While holding the scythe Rick felt two different feelings that was going through his arms. One feeling was warm and soothing while the other felt cold and empty. Rick felt the feelings spread through his arms, and through his shoulders, then throughout the rest of his body. Instinctively Rick lifted the massive sharp end of the scythe and cut down on the being shedding what seemed to be black blood, and spun around in a counter clockwise motion shoving the scythe into the being. "GRAAAAARGH-HOW HOW CAN YOU HURT ME YOU ARE MORE THAN A WANDERING SPIRIT!" it screamed at the top of its lungs (if it even had any lungs whatever it was). Rick didn't let up shoving the scythe into the being deeper and deeper still. "I AM DEATH! SENTENCER AND JUDGE OF ALL LIFE! I WILL NOT FALL HE-"Oh shut the hell up you f***tard!" Rick shouted at the top of his lungs before giving the scythe another massive shove sending the being now called "Death" flying across the area with him fading the farther he got. "Gah-haah-*gasp*-what the hell was that thing…and what the hell is this." Rick glanced at the scythe he now held in his grasp wondering what was capable of and why the strange being had such a thing.

"Where the hell am I exactly? Cause know for a fact that I'm not in San Francisco…goddam…the last thing I remember is…I…I-I can't remember?!" Panic and confusion gripped Rick in the state of mind he was already in with what just happened in the few minutes he had been awake. He just woke from what seemed like a simple nap turned into a living nightmare. I don't know what the hell is going on here! But I'm not standing h-gak!" "RETURN MY SCYTHE MORTAL!" Death returned this time without his hood concealing his face revealing a black flaming skull screaming at Rick only a few inches from his face. Rick retaliated by head butting Death which he regretted a few seconds later after grimacing in pain from such a maneuver not only from the durability of the skull but the heat that came from its flames, while death released his grasp from Rick also recovering from the unexpected attack. Rick had no idea what this being was and was still recovering from almost having his life claimed but knew that if he wasted anytime lamenting on these facts the strange being would still try and kill him so he took the massive scythe still armed in his hands (which he could unbelievably even to himself move with such ease) and struck whirling the scythe around and stabbing Death in the back with the sharp end protruding out of his body inches away from Rick's.

"TH-THIS…NOTPOSSIBLE…DEATH…BY…MOR…TAL." Was all that Death muttered before he succumbed to his wounds inches from Rick, it was then that Death combusted into dark black flames catching on fire Rick immediately released the scythe that was still inside of Death as it fell altogether on the ground like a lifeless rag doll. Rick observed as the enflamed body was starting to disappear as shadowy like substances started leaving Death's body like smoke from fire, the smell from his bony body was dark and heavy to Rick's senses visually and by smell.

"Ugh. Smells worse than dad's cooking." Rick then glanced to the scythe lodged in Death's torso and simply turned away. " I don't know what that scythe…thing…is but I don't want anything to do with it, in fact if there's a way I want to get the hell out of here as soon as possible…wherever this is exactly."

"STOP."

Was what Rick heard as he turned around from where he heard the voice. Out of fear from what he just encountered and what just tried to take his life he was extremely on edge and wasn't letting his guard down for a second.

"YOU WOULD THROW AWAY SUCH A POWER SO CARELESSLY?!

"Who's there!"

"STOP LOOKING AROUND LIKE A BEWILDERD IDIOT, I'M INSIDE YOUR HEAD YA ASS HAT."

"What?"

"I. SAID. I'M INSIDE . OF YOUR GODDAM HEAD!" the mysterious voice this time said with a shout. It was at this moment Rick realized that the voice spoke true to it's word as the voice itself didn't feel like it was coming from any general direction but as if it truly was inside of his head.

"I must be hearing thing's…or maybe that Death guy or whatever is messing with my head."

"SORRY KID I AIN'T DEATH BUT, DON'T WORRY I AINT HERE TO KILL YOU OR MAIME YOU IN ANY WAY WHATSOEVER

Rick was still on his guard due to the events that had transpired. "yeah well somehow I don't believe yo-

"AND SOMEHOW I DON'T CARE. LOOK KID YOU'RE A LONG WAY FROM HOME. IN FACT A LONG, LONG WAY AND IT AIN'T GONNA BE DAISY'S AND CHOCALATE RAINING FROM THE SKY GETTING BACK…THAT IS IF…YOU WANT TO GO BACK."

"Look may I just have the pleasure of knowing wherever the hell I am and why that psycho just attacked me and, who the hell you are."

"WEEEELLLL, IN SHORT UMMM. YA DEAD"

"what!?" this was the second time he had heard this new piece of information but, this time from a different person or what seemed to be a person. First from that Death guy and now from a weird voice in his head giving him a breakdown of his current situation.

"What the sh** do you mean I'm dead. If I'm dead then what am I doing here and moreover what the holy hell is this place and how did I get here."

"LIKE I JUST SAID YA DEAD. AND THIS PLACE? WELL, THIS PRETTY MUCH IS THE PLACE WHERE EVERY PERSON WHO DIES GOES TO, YOU COULD THINK OF IT AS A TYPE OF…AFTERLIFE SPIRIT REALM."

"Oh yeah and just who or what are you and why are you in my damn head, and moreover how do you know so much about this place and, why should I believe you anyways."

"ME? OH I'M JUST SOME GUY WHO'S HAS FOUND IT IN THE KINDNESS OF HIS HEART TO HELP SAVE THE ASS OF A TROUBLED YOUNG KID."

"Why should I trust you? I was always skeptical of trusting someone I haven't met before but a voice in my head? That just brings it to a whole new level, especially after someone tries to kill me."

"LOOK KID YA WANNA GET OUT OF HERE OR NOT CAUSE THE LONGER YOU STAY THE HIGHER THE CHANCE YOU'LL BE STUCK AND, TRUST ME. I SURE AS HELL DON'T WANNA STAY HERE ANY LONGER THAN YOU DO." The voice said this time with much more annoyance and impatience. "LOOK KID LIKE YOU I RUN LOW ON PATIENCE. IF YOU WANNA TO GET THE F*** OUT OF HERE THEN YOU'LL SURELY PICK UP THAT SCYTHE AND DOUBLE TIME IT."

"Scythe? You mean that one?" Rick said glancing at the scythe somewhat covered in Death's ashes.

"NO THE ONE UP YOUR ASS-OF COURSE THAT ONE YOU DUMB SH**!" it said in irritation and impatience.

"Well sorry for being a bit surprised at some voice in my head ordering me to pick up a scythe that came from a guy named death who tried to kill me with it!" Rick said this time also in annoyance. "Why in the hell would I want to pick that…thing up? It came from that guy who calls himself…well…Death, and who tried to jack me up with it."

"YOU NEED TO STOP BEING SO NARROW MINDED AND LOOK AT THE BIG PICTURE. BELIEVE OR NOT THAT SCYTHE HAS INSANE POWERS. POWERS THAT COULD MAKE YOU UNSTOPPABLE IF USED CORRECTLY…WITH MY GUIDANCE OF COURSE."

"Whoa whoa, whoa, hold on weird…voice…thing…This thing can give me powers? What kind of powers are we talking about here?" Rick said with uncertainty.

"HEH HEH HEH…Y'KNOW…THAT REALLY DEPENDS ON YOU KID…AS THEY SAY ON YOUR POLLUTED PLANET "YOUR ACTIONS DEFINE WHO YOU ARE." "THAT EXPLENITION CAN WAIT. NOW JUST GRAB THE DAMN THING SO THAT WE CAN GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."

"No" Rick stated simply and plainly.

"NO? THE HELL DO YOU MEAN NO?!" the voice sounded flabbergasted at this sudden and plain response.

"I mean I'm not picking up sh** until you tell me who you are and what the F*** is going on here." Rick said with anger rising in his voice.

"…FINE…*SIGH*…YOU REALLY DON'T REMEMBER ANYTHING DO YOU."

"…Remember what?" Rick said with uncertainty.

"REMMBER WHAT I SAID ABOUT YOU DYING… WELL IT'S JUST THAT. THIS LITTLE HOLE IN THE GROUND WE'RE CURRENTLY IN IS AN AFTERLIFE TRANCE OF SORTS." "THE GUY YOU JUST KILLED, THAT WAS DEATH; Y'KNOW REAPER OF SOULS, JUDGE OF PEOPLE'S AFTERLIVES, THAT KIND OF THING. WELL…WAS ANYWAYS UNTIL YOU F***** HIM UP."

"Yeah I have no idea how I did that. I just…just felt so different when I picked up that scythe y'know. Like there were these…surges of energy coursing through my body."

Rick said trying to get a handle on the situation and put it into words.

"THAT'S WHAT MAKES THE SCYTHE SO SPECIAL…IT CONSISTS OF TWO DIFFERENT ENERGIES THAT REACT WITH ONLY CERTAIN INDIVIDUALS AND SINCE YOU'RE DEAD, YOU QUALIFY FOR A CERTAIN TYPE OF INDIVIDUAL…DEATH COULD CONTROL IT BECAUSE HE HIMSELF WAS WAS ONE OF THOSE SPECIAL INDIVIDUALS."

"Wait. So if I pick up that scythe I could be like Death?"

"YES AND NO. YOU WOULDN'T BE EXACTLY LIKE DEATH BUT YOU WOULD HAVE ALL HIS POWERS AND MAYBE EVEN MORE. HELL, YOU COULD EVEN BE A SP- the voice was cut short and soon the entire area began to shake.

"Whoa what the hell is happening!" Rick said with alarm

"DAMMIT I KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN EVENTUALLY, LISTEN KID WE GOTTA GET THE HELL OUTA HERE!"

"But wait you haven't told me who you are yet."

"I'LL TELL YOU LATER JUST PICK UP THE SCYTHE AND SWING IT IN THE AIR I'TLL GET US THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

"Dammit! Fine, but after this I expect some damn answers and-Wait…how the hell is swinging the scythe in the air going to help us get out of here and why is this place collapsing in the fi-

"BLAH BLAH BLAH DO YOU WANNA ASK TWENTY QUESTIONS OR FAIL IN YOUR AFTERLIFE TOO."

Rick knew this would have to wait because like the voice said if he didn't get out of here he wasn't going to have a very long afterlife.

So he swallowed his rising frustration and anger and ran towards the scythe which proved difficult with the ground shaking, and to add the difficulty fissures openening with the ground itself breaking; so he double timed it to the scythe sprinting as the shaking was causing it to slide near a fissure.

'If this thing falls then I'm screwed' Rick thought as he literally took a leap of faith towards the scythe, landing next to it with a thud.

Reaching as far as he could, at that moment Rick panicked when he felt the ground splitting below. He began to scream as he fell down the hole. The voice was shouting words that Rick wasn't listening to due to his fear. 'I need to pull myself together or I WILL die!...again!' he thought.

With wind blowing in his face due to all of the speed he was going he couldn't see straight. Everything was a panic-like frenzy. He could feel his heart thumping faster and faster and truly felt like this was the end.

But eventually he felt for and grabbed something slim and long. When he did this those familiar feelings came back to him, warmth and coldness both going through his arms, the same feeling that he had when he first took the scythe from Death. Not wanting to wait and be surprised by the weapon's power Rick lifted the scythe above him while still falling in midair and cut down.

In front of him was a hole, not a regular hole but a hole that was in midair falling at the same speed Rick was and looked distorted outlined as if it had really been cut open by the scythe.

'Now what!' he thought but, as soon as he thought it he felt like he was being sucked in like a vacuum cleaner sucking up dust. He went inside being jerked and moved against his will. Everything else went dark. 'S***…can't see…or even hear…what's going on. I-ca-…br…'

…

Meanwhile in a grey Palace in an unknown location, there laid a throne room. In that throne room sat a large figure on a massive throne chair leaning his head against his fist while his elbow rested on one of the arms of the throne. His face and body was completely obscured by Grey Steel looking armor with thorns resting it's shoulders and knees. The pauldrans on his shoulders were large and bulky as well as the brest plate and the leggings making the individual look near unbreakable.

His face was hidden by visored Helmet to the point where you couldn't even see his eyes. Suddenly and without warning his head rose from resting on his fist as if something disturbed the individuals rest. A rumbling could then be heard behind his helmet

"WHAT IS THIS…ANOTHER SOUL WITHOUT A PURPOSE OR JUDGEMENT?...I SEE…SO THERE IS A YET AGAIN ANOTHER DEATH…HEH HE HE HE HE…HOW INTERETING…IT HAS BEEN A WHILE SINCE A NEW SPECTRE HAS RISEN." He mused sitting back in his chair in curious wonder.

"I WONDER IF HE WILL ENTERTAIN AND FREE ME FROM MY BOREDOM AS WE-…WHAT? WHAT IS THIS? THE SCYTHE? THIS…BEING AS WELL?...HNNG. THIS MIGHT ACTUALLY PROVE MORE TROUBLESOME THAN ENTRTAINING….POSSIBLY EVEN JUST AS TROUBLESOME AS YOUR EAVESDROPPING ON MY THOUGHTS AGAIN LEILA."

At the moment of the her name a women in revealing scantily made purple clothing cockily stepping from behind a piller. She pail nearly glowing white skin the radiated a pristinness to it. Her eyes were a shade of purprle that nearly encompassed her entire eyes. A hungry smile was on her face as long black hair came down to her hips.

"…such ears you have Erebus. You hardly ever seem interested in anything other than the suffering of others. You sly dog… are you hiding something from me?"

"YOU HAVE MUCH BOLDNESS TO CALL ME A DOG, WOMAN." The man known as Erebus rumbled. The women however didn't seem intimitated. In fact she was amused.

"Isn't that what you like about me. The boldness in which I have to lure powerful, and dashing beings as yourself."

"…I'M NOT IN THE MOOD FOR YOUR GAMES LEILA."

"You're never in the mood for that my lord. I sometimes have to force you into the mood. Now even more so…my, my has something actually caught your attention after all of these centuries?" She asked putting a finger to her lips while tilting her head curiously.

...YOU DO NOT AMUSE ME WITH THIS...LUSTFUL AND PLAYFUL ACT OF YOURS. I HAVE GROWN BORED OF IT LONG CENTURIES AGO. AND WHAT BOTHERS ME AND, WHAT IS ON MY MIND IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS WOMAN. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Cranky as always I see. However you're wrong about it not being my business since this could very well be something of my concern as well to my family, you know that. I always know there is something wrong with you when you're all tensed up like this." She then stepped a little closer to him swaying her hips. "Unless you'd rather let me relieve it all for you?" She asked licking her lips.

"…VERY WELL. YOU WISH TO BE IN MY BUSINESS, MY BUSINESS IS YOURS. HOWEVER I KNOW YOU ALL TOO WELL. WHENEVER I AND THE OTHER FAMILIES, WHICH INCLUDES YOURS, COME FOR MEETINGS YOU "PRETEND" LIKE YOU ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT THE STATE OF MY DOMINION…WHY THE SUDDEN CHANGE IN CURIOSITY?"

"Dear, the hells pawn, angels, demons, and specters here have all bored me. Nothing but the same faces wandering around in this dark empty void, which makes it incredibly easy to tell when someone arrives here in short notice."

'HMPH! I GUESS I SHOULDN'T BE SURPRISED BY THIS SINCE THIS IS YOU, WERE TALKING ABOUT. NOTHING IS EVER ENOUGH TO SATE YOUR BOREDOM OTHER THAN USING THE PLEASURE AND DESIRE OF OTHERS AND TURNING IT AGAINST THEM. I HAVE WITNESSED THIS ALL TOO MUCH TO UNDERSTAND HOW GO TO ABOUT.

'Oh how you wound me with your words! You're tearing me apart Erebus you naughty man…How could you coldly say such thin-

'ENOUGH! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR PLAYFULLNESS. TO ADD TO THE NERVES THAT HAVE NOW GROWN ON ME WITH THIS NEW…BEING PRESENTING ITSELF…AS INTERESTING AS THIS ALL IS IT'S ALSO A PROBLEM...BUT SURELY NOTHING MORE THAN A MERE FLY THAT WILL ALSO GROW TO BE A DRAGON IF GIVEN THE CHANCE…DO YOU KNOW WHERE I AM GOING WITH THIS LEILA?'

"Hmmmmm…let me guess you want me to…satisfy your needs?"

"NOT IN THE WAY YOU WISH TO DO SO YOU DAMN SUCCUBUS."

"*Sigh* very well. If you wish I will go and…take care of the little smear for yo-

"NO, I WANT YOU TO SEND YOUR DAUGHTER FOR THIS. THINK OF THIS OPPURTUNITY TO PROVE HER WORTH FOR MY DOMAIN."

"M-my daughter!?" For once in the entire conversation Leila's smile faltered momentarily. "Surely you're joking. Karesinda is probably not yet…ready for such a task, y-you should probably just send-

"YOU WOULD QUESTION ME? I'M KNOWLEDGABLE ENOUGH FOR YOU TO KNOW OF THE CONSEQUENCES FOR SUCH AN ACTION." He boomed slowly leaning forward, causing Leila to blink momentarily.

"I-I mean I-I'll s-send her right away..."

"HMM? WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR COCKINESS WOMAN?...DO YOU DOUBT YOUR DAUGHTER'S ABILITIES…OR DO YOU FEAR ME?"

"N-no you just…just caught me off guard that's all! Bloody hell Eberus you just put a wealth of stress on me." She replied rubbing her temples.

"HEH. WELCOME TO MY LIVING HELL WOMAN." Erebus chuckled slightly amused at the rare sight of her discomfert.

"*Sigh* Good lord…Very well, I will…reluctantly send Karesinda its way-

"SEND KERISINDA…WITH PAIN AND AGONY." He cut in. Leila just raised an eyebrow.

"Pain and Agony? Is that truly necessary?"

"YOU JUST SAID IT YOURSELF…YOU DON'T FEEL AS THOUGH YOUR DAUGHTER IS COMPLETELY UP TO THE TASK, SO WHY NOT SEND A LITTLE BIT OF…BACK UP?" He gestured. Leila sighed but, reluctantly smiled.

"…A little is quite an understatement" She pointed out. "…if there is nothing else I will be on my way…(he didn't want to show it but, I could feel it…Eberus is afraid…I'm not entirely sure what this new being that has descended to this hole is but, it must be very powerful to send him in a stress trip such as this. I almost feel sorry for whatever this being is by sending Karesinda to him but, I'm not one to disobey a direct order from Erebus. Whatever this is about I'll find out…one-way or another." She thought wistfully to herself before she excused herself and made her exit no failing to sway her hips seductively at every step.

Leaving the armored man known only as Erebus to his lonesome and brooding.

"…I WONT LET THE SAME MISTAKE HAPPEN TWICE…NOT BY MY JUDGEMENT…HIS ON THE OTHER HAND…IT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED ANY OTHER DAY…FORGIVE ME YOUNG SPIRIT BUT YOU HAVE STRAYED ONTO A POWER THAT I CANNOT ALLOW YOU TO KEEP…UNLESS YOU SUBMIT…JUST LIKE ALL THE OTHER REAPERS."

A/N: Yeah I know I'm starting a new story but, at this point I think it's necessary. Let me know what you all think. Reviews are very much desired for me. They ARE motivation for my writing. Why write if I don't know if anyone reads?


End file.
